


【团兵】Hinter dee Meer 06 (完)

by QUI_ET



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUI_ET/pseuds/QUI_ET
Summary: - 帕岛寡妇利和马莱军官文- 私设很多很多很多，OOC有有有，很雷很雷很雷，注意避雷- 本章节含公共场合互撸情节
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 23





	【团兵】Hinter dee Meer 06 (完)

“兵长，所以我们潜伏在这里是安全的吗？”莎夏擦试着枪支装备，把声音压得很低很低。

利威尔用镜子折射着街角的景色，确定周边除了三三两两的流浪汉以外并没有任何马莱人在此地徘徊以后睨了眼莎夏，“我记得我教过你们，最危险的地方....”

“就是最安全的地方！”科尼抢答。

利威尔赞赏地点了点头。

“艾伦信上说的行动时间是六点，撤退时间是七点，兵长，那在这之前我们需要做什么？”三笠摩挲着自己脖颈上的围巾，她神色有些阴鸷和担忧，无疑这些情绪都是因为艾伦。

利威尔看了他一眼，又将视线逡巡了一圈，不大不小的废弃仓库内满满当当地全是调查兵团的士兵，人数有些多，利威尔不愿打草惊蛇，特意分出了两批人，另一批隐藏在另一处的废弃大楼内，由让负责领导。

他们埋伏在这里，等待时机成熟，距离行动开始约莫还有两小时左右。

利威尔看着怀表上的秒针规律地行走，不晓得思考了些什么以后，从窗外眺望着远方，艾尔迪亚收容所的方向。

“按兵不动，各自检查装备，清点雷枪和子弹的数量。”利威尔说罢，站起了身，掸去裤子上沾着的尘埃后，将披风与立体机动装置卸下。

“兵长？您要去哪儿？”

“.......巡查。”

走在马莱市中心，贯穿雷贝利欧收容区唯一一条大道上，周边人声鼎沸，三三两两的马莱人和艾尔迪亚人与利威尔擦肩而过，但他并没有引起任何人的注意。

他甚至还到报亭买了份报纸，站在港口边梭着海风，翻阅着被骤风吹得呼啦哗啦的纸页，看着上头轰轰烈烈预告着关于威利·戴巴今晚的世纪演讲，利威尔感到兴致缺缺，将报纸折叠整齐搁在手边的长椅上，便扬长而去。

利威尔漫无目的地走，等回过神来，自己竟然已经站在艾尔迪亚收容所大门口。他插着兜，站岗的马莱士兵操着一口流利的马莱话问了他些什么，但利威尔听不懂，他面色不太好地斜视着那名士兵，而后者见他不说话，语气遂而急躁了起来，抬手推搡着利威尔的肩膀。

利威尔无意在这种关键时刻与之起冲突，他摆了摆手打算转身就走，却没料到天不遂人愿，那名士兵握着枪，使劲儿地攥住了利威尔的腕子。

他当然能挣开，也能将人撂倒。

但这里是马莱，艾尔迪亚收容所大门口，众目睽睽之下，他惹了事必然会招来目光，如若连累着其他潜伏在这座城市的调查兵团成员，顺带拉跨了本次的作战计划，那岂不是得不偿失。

利威尔抿了抿唇，正当思考着自己是应该孤注一掷逃跑，还是心怀侥幸自己的艾尔迪亚口音不会曝露自己的身份，另一侧肩被轻拍了下，他回过头，入目的只有一张刀削斧凿般的下颚。

“Er ist mein Begleiter.(他是我的同伴)”

米尔·史密斯的金发在阳光下折射着近乎透明的刺目光，是充满生机的，象征着生命茂盛的金色。

他低下头，用那双交杂着复杂情绪的湛蓝双眸，轻扫过利威尔眼底，像无心伸手拨弄水洼，荡漾起层层叠叠的涟漪似的，但他很快移开视线，波澜归于沉寂，“In Bezug auf die heutige Rede müssen wir die Anzahl der Teilnehmer im Eldia-Tierheim erneut überprüfen.(关于今晚的演讲，我们需要再次核对艾尔迪亚收容所里的出席人数。)”

那名士兵见了米尔·史密斯马上恭恭敬敬地行了个军礼，没有多说什么就将两人放行，甚至一个多余的眼神都没给利威尔。

再次与米尔·史密斯并肩行走着，恍若隔世，距离利威尔那日的不告而别，已经过去两个月。但一路上米尔·史密斯始终缄默不言，目视前方，只字不问利威尔当日趁他入眠就匆匆离去的始末，这让利威尔心底有些捉摸不透他的想法。

就像他从前捉摸不透埃尔文似的，原来兜兜转转，自己依然会在拥有同个记忆却并非同样的人身上栽跟头。

他烦躁地蹙起了眉，又抓了把后脑勺的头发，刚想开口打破这诡谲的沉默氛围，却恍惚回神，惊觉自己竟然边走神边跟着米尔·史密斯走到了一处偏居一隅的后巷里。

“....把我带到这种狗不拉屎的地方做什么？”

“是我想问你为什么又回来。”米尔·史密斯微蹙起眉，和利威尔说了重遇以来的第一句话。

利威尔定然不能将自己此行的目的毫无保留地说与米尔·史密斯知道，他是马莱人，是他们即将要屠杀的马莱军方的人。

哪怕利威尔并不赞同艾伦的做法，但如他所说，帕拉迪岛已经别无选择了，就算他们不来支援，他自己一个人也将一意孤行将这条血路走到最后——归根结底，是利威尔无法狠下心来让自己看着长大的孩子平白葬送性命，哪怕他从很早以前就知道，怪物是无法被束缚的。

曾经有人说过利威尔本身就是怪物，他拥有强大得令人心生畏怯的力量，但没有人知道利威尔曾经迷茫过很长一段时间自己的力量是为什么而生。直到他遇见了埃尔文·史密斯，那个男人渴望拥有他的力量，渴望结合他的力量来为人类的未来披荆斩棘。

多么....伟大且崇高的理想。

可无意之中，他的这份力量也间接地杀死了埃尔文，这是不争的事实，利威尔从未如此深切地感受到。

“阿克曼先生？”

利威尔掀起眼皮，沉默凝望着米尔·史密斯。

下一秒，他一如既往地抬手拽着男人一丝不苟的领带，朝自己方向一个扽拉，精确无比地用唇瓣擒住了对方的双唇。

他们在隐蔽的角落接吻，就好像从未有过分别，从未有完成的交易。利威尔无暇顾及米尔·史密斯对自己这般唐突的举动有什么想法，毕竟连他自己也搞不清楚，这究竟是自己为了转移话题采取的行动，亦或是本能在趋势他做出动作。

偷欢。

利威尔的脑海里油然而生起这么个词汇。

米尔·史密斯什么也没有多问，就这么顺从利威尔的动作，任由他摁着自己毫无章法地亲吻，唾液顺着他搪瓷般小巧的下巴滑落，滴滴答答落进锁骨胸膛。

他喘着未均匀的气，把殷红的薄唇抿成了条执拗的线，垂下了眸子，不再去看米尔·史密斯的眼睛。

“你想怎么做？”男人这么问。

利威尔缄默不言，他紧握起身侧的双手，反问，“你又想怎么做？”

米尔·史密斯轻笑了一声，眼底的情绪晦涩不明，利威尔只觉有些许的惆怅和怀念在那狭窄的海洋中转瞬即逝，如同从他指缝溜走的沙砾，哪怕试图紧抓，也只是徒劳无功。

就在他琢磨不透的下一刹那，米尔·史密斯将他转身抵在墙上，两人换了个姿势，利威尔此时面前是男人精壮的胸膛，两侧是他结实的臂膀。利威尔掸眼，饶趣地盯着他看，“这是做什么？”

“嗯....”米尔·史密斯歪头故作深沉地想了会儿，噙着浅笑说，“做我想做的事。”

“你脑子进屎了？这里是....”

“我想你。”

利威尔陡然噤声。

他一时之间不晓得该给予什么样的反应。伸手触不及的高天云海之上，皎白月光如阿波罗起弩引弓穿透游云的重影，在澎湃浪花中，在深邃无垠的海底，如同逆流而上的船者寻觅塞壬的高歌。

而自己就是那濒死的船者，米尔·史密斯的话语是诱惑的催眠曲，使他失去了理智与明辨是非的能力，喁喁期盼著将临的眷顾。等自己回过神，新调查兵团制服的紧身长裤已经被剥下，米尔·史密斯宽厚燥热的大手正抚慰着自己下身半勃的性器。

“你他妈——”

“小点儿声，要是有人听见就麻烦了。”

利威尔嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，“知道麻烦就住手....啊....”

米尔·史密斯拉下自己军裤的拉链，同样半勃的巨物便从里头弹了出来许是因为两人之间的身高差的缘故他并不能一起抚慰两根性器，以至于他思度片刻，伸出空着的那只手臂，单手将利威尔抱了起来。

这动作打得利威尔一个猝不及防，只来得及漏了声脏话。他抬手将双臂挂在米尔·史密斯的脖子，任由男人弯曲着膝盖垫在自己的臀下，将两人的性器紧贴在一块。

“哈啊....”

两根完全勃起的性器毫无缝隙地贴合着，分不清是谁的前液交杂在一块，淌流了米尔·史密斯满手都是，晶莹的水意顺着指缝，濡湿了他军装的袖口。

但他对此无动于衷，依然自顾自的上下摩擦着自己和利威尔的阴茎。耳边是粗重的喘息，利威尔得空出一只手来捂住自己的嘴边，才能将那些不是时候的呻吟囫囵回肚里，他紧绷着腹肌，无力地把自己浑身的重量都挂在男人身上，任由那双带着薄茧的手摩挲着柱身，指腹擦着铃口。

但下一秒街角忽起由小至大的交谈声与脚步声，显然是有人即将经过这里，利威尔惊吓得浑身僵直，刚想说些什么制止男人的动作，就被他掰过脸颊，黏腻地交换着亲吻。

他颤着身子在米尔·史密斯的掌心射出一股股精液以后没多久，挟持着自己的男人也泄了出来，白浊腥膻的液体浑在一起，分不清彼此。

利威尔喘匀了气，赶忙推开米尔·史密斯，连射精后疲软的性器上沾着的黏腻液体都没顾得上清理，他只想在行人路过撞破着荒谬的白日宣淫之前赶紧走人。

他没什么表情地转身离开，在行至街口处的时候神使鬼差地回头，米尔·史密斯虽然没有挽留，可视线却一直胶着在自己身上，他们视线隔着些许距离撞在一块儿，内里的情绪纷乱无章。

“别死啊——”利威尔启唇，他声音并不大，不敢保证米尔·史密斯能听见，又或许，他压根儿没打算让他听见自己的呢喃，“.....史密斯先生。”

——

雷贝利欧收容所经此一役以后满目疮痍，战火狼烟乌压压地笼罩了火光四射的穹顶，艾伦和鄂之巨人依然在战斗中，轰鸣声此起彼伏，大地震颤着皲裂，子弹划破长风穿透了身躯。

利威尔按照计划在放置炸弹后借着爆炸的掩护，利索地将吉克的四肢削下，拽着他那肮脏且毫无反抗之力的驱赶，用立体机动装置跃进无人顾及的废楼里，将他扔给了在一旁待命的调查兵。

“距离七点还有十五分钟，听到引擎声以后马上将这个狗屎玩意儿带上去。”利威尔说完，再次踏上窗檐。

接管吉克的调查兵忙问，“兵长？你要去哪儿？”

“支援。”利威尔给刀柄按上新的刀刃，“莱纳还没有现身，虽然三笠在，但还是以防万一。”

语落，他转身扎进浓烟里。昏败的夜晚，空气中胶着着一股股挥之不去的硝烟和血腥味，刺鼻难受，利威尔不合时宜地想起他在米尔·史密斯家客房那狭窄的窗户，往外抬头看见晴朗无垠的夜空，缀着一颗颗宝石般璀璨的星星——和现在的天空完全迥异。

建筑粉碎后的瓦砾摔了一地狼藉，激起的尘埃飞扬难免遮掩了视线。但尽管如此，利威尔依然在那满地断壁残垣之中，看见了那一抹颓靡的金色，在折射着火光。

利威尔愕然地瞪大了眼，操控着立体机动装置，双脚落地，他缓步地走进尸堆里。这里是威利·戴巴的演讲现场边上，也是受巨人攻击打击最严重的地方，高楼几乎都被夷平了，脚下也没有一处是完整的平地，他得谨慎小心，才能避免踩到任何一位亡者的断臂残肢。

然后利威尔停下了脚步。

他居高临下地垂眸，喑哑地开口，“......不是说了让你别死吗。”

米尔·史密斯颤了颤眼睫，费劲儿地睁开眼，混沌的视线飘忽了好一会儿才聚焦到利威尔身上，他无力地扯了个不像样的笑容。

“你说了吗？我没听清呢。”

利威尔将双刃收回立体机动装置的刀匣后，单膝跪下，“谁？”

“什么？”

“谁开的枪？”

米尔·史密斯的半边身子被压在瓦砾之下动弹不得，心口下有枪伤，身下淌流了一地的鲜血，滴滴答答地顺着石板边缘滴落。他轻而缓地眨了眨眼，想了一下，艰难摇头，“......谁知道呢。”

利威尔沉默不语。他知道这样的伤势加上失血过多定然是没救了，他也知道自己现在应该做的，是马上到艾伦他们身边保证调查兵团平安撤离，这才是他身为调查兵团的「兵长」应该做的事情。

那么他身为「利威尔」应该做的事情是什么？

利威尔诘问自己，以他自己的意志到底成就了什么，他无数次的选择，到底带来了什么？什么都没有，自己一事无成，害死了无数的人。

包括他以自己的意志，用「利威尔」的身份，亲手在四年前掐断了调查兵团第十三任团长埃尔文·史密斯生命的烛火，哪怕摇摇欲坠，只有零星火光；哪怕自己是最不舍他离去的人，利威尔依然做出了选择。

现在他再此面临选择，利威尔知道米尔·史密斯并不是埃尔文，他只不过是拥有他的记忆，是马莱为了对抗帕拉迪岛特意为他们专属定制的兵器，可利威尔依旧控制不了自己撑起厚重瓦砾的手，哪怕指腹磨破了皮，杠筋划破了他的肌理，渗出了密密匝匝的血珠。

“阿克曼先生，够了，没用的。”

“吵死了。”利威尔很难用一己之力扛起半块墙壁，涔汗几乎濡湿了他的衣衫，他吐纳着不顺畅的气，“嘁，这狗屎墙壁....”

“阿克曼先生。”

“你等会儿，我把它移开就能...”

“......利威尔。”

利威尔的动作猛然停滞。

他楞楞地回头，望着面含浅笑的米尔·史密斯，一时之间有些晃神。别无其他，米尔·史密斯从未如此叫唤过他，利威尔也曾想过或许是吉克莱纳没特意提及，所以他不知道自己的名字，哪怕两人短暂相处的那三天里，利威尔也没有主动告知。

可他原来是知道的。

还用令自己如此熟悉怀念的，埃尔文叫唤自己的语气，有些郑重亲昵地细细磨砺着那三个字。

“你.....到底是谁？”利威尔咬紧牙关，“是马莱的军队指挥官米尔·史密斯，还是....”

“重要吗？”

利威尔垂眸，“很重要。”

“是吗。”米尔·史密斯轻描淡写地说完，合上眼，又睁开，“在你离开的那一晚以前，我从来没有怀疑过自己除了米尔·史密斯，还会是其他人。”

“然后我做了个很长很长的梦。梦到了很多很多人，那些被杀死的人，那些在壁外葬送生命的人，那些在身边欢声笑语的人.....还有你。不耐烦的、面无表情的、教训士兵的，还有总会抬头管我叫「埃尔文」的你。”

“我才知道我在找的人一直是你，但你不属于我。”

“当我意识到自己拥有他人的记忆与情感的时候，我希望我是。但现在不这么希望了，我不想再让你背负杀死「埃尔文·史密斯」的痛苦。”米尔史密斯抬手，给利威尔落在额角的发丝拢回耳后，淡淡地笑了声，“.....头发长了呢。”

利威尔艰难地咽了口唾沫，再三踟蹰，「埃尔文」三个字就这么萦绕在嘴边，可他依然矛盾不已。理智和感性来回拉扯，就像一条紧绷不已的弦，随时都将分崩离析。

米尔·史密斯却摇了摇头，抬手虚虚地捂住了他的嘴。

“利威尔，不重要了。你已经....做得很好了，要活着，活到最后...不要再做利威尔·阿克曼，仅仅作为利威尔而活就....咳咳咳——”米尔史密斯撕心裂肺地咳了起来，嘴角溢出了血沫。

“你他妈，别说了，我先帮你...”

米尔·史密斯摇了摇头，没什么劲儿地攥住了他的手腕，“你们要撤退了吧？”

“...嘁，这不重要。”

“回去....吧。”

利威尔怔怔地握着米尔·史密斯的手，望着那双湛蓝清澈的双眼如熄灭的烛火，只剩成灰蜡炬，渺无生机黯淡无光，他才倒吸了一口气，从喉间溢出一声轻叹。

原来年月更迭，每段故事的结尾都如此相似，得失与离散，兜兜转转不过又周而复始罢。

利威尔站起身，替他将眸子闭上，把那双失去生命而无力的双手交叠在心口处。他沉默地站在那儿看了一会儿，试图将男人的面容重新篆刻进脑海里，但利威尔知道他这么做其实并没有什么意义，因为他已经无法将埃尔文从他的记忆里剔除了。

这么多年下来，就像在药石上反反复复刻画着沧海桑田的痕迹，无论几经周折，雨打风吹，也难以磨灭。

耳边响起了从远方传来的引擎声，利威尔掏出怀表看了一眼，已经到了他们撤退的时间了。不过他并没有马上转身离去，二手顺着旁边的羊肠小径，往反方向走去。

循着记忆里的路线，那栋红砖洋楼再此跃入眼帘，虽然就在雷贝利欧收容所边上，但所幸除了些飞掷而来的石头，房子并没有多大的损坏。

利威尔并不知道他为什么要来这里，他几乎是听从本能的趋势，脑海里无端蹦出了这么个想法，身体便早先做出了反应。他踟蹰不前，没有敲门，但门却“吱呀”一声响起。

莉莉·史密斯从门后忐忑地探出个乱糟糟的脑袋，她今天没有束起羊尾辫，长发就这么批在肩头，她怀抱着那本紫色封皮的书，见到利威尔的一瞬间浑圆的杏眼溢满了水意，扑向利威尔，“莱文先生——”

利威尔屈膝将她接在怀中，“....没事了。”

“爸爸...爸爸他、他说，”莉莉·史密斯哭得哽咽，一句话都说不完整，“他说他要、要走了，不回来了....爸爸他不要莉莉了吗？”

“他没有不要你。”利威尔不会哄小孩，他不得要领地拍着女孩单薄的后背，“他只是，有事情需要完成，需要....很长很长的时间。”

利威尔沉默片刻，扶着莉莉的肩膀，将她挪开些许距离，望着她红彤彤的双眼，再三深思后道，“呐，莉莉，你要跟我走吗？”

“去哪里？”

“去一个，你能自由自在地在阳光下奔跑的地方。”

莉莉·史密斯噙着泪水，试图从利威尔的脸上看出些玩笑的情绪，但他没有，显然利威尔这话说得很认真。

半晌莉莉·史密斯将怀里的书本递给利威尔，郑重轻缓地点了点头，她说好。

“还有，我不叫莱文。”利威尔抱起她，往飞艇前行的方向走去。

莉莉也环抱着利威尔的脖子，轻声地说，“我知道呀。”

“你为什么知道？”

“爸爸给我念的书，里头都是给利威尔的情书。”莉莉看了眼利威尔夹在胳膊下的那本书籍，笑得露出了酒窝，“今天爸爸出门前告诉我，你就是利威尔，是他的梦中情人，还有....”

“什么？”

“你是我的妈妈。”

利威尔想，大概世间所有无法用言语解释的事物，都只能归咎到天命上。天命让他遇见埃尔文·史密斯，让自己成为埃尔文弥留在世间的意志和遗产；让自己遇见米尔·史密斯，遇见世界上的另一个自己，同样被遗留下来的莉莉·史密斯。

他亲手斩断了无数的羁绊，直到最后，又将亲手系起新的羁绊。因为他们，都是证明某个人曾经存在过，曾经拼尽全力活过的痕迹。

满天灰烬从天簌簌飘落，像雪，又像天神虚无的泪，浇灌着大地，吟诵悲怆的哀歌。却总有爱，在石缝里扎根，在天光敞亮处，开出欣欣向荣的新生。

END


End file.
